


You're Not My Boyfriend

by AF1013



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AF1013/pseuds/AF1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto grabs the wrong hand in a coffee shop. Inspired by a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Boyfriend

The sky outside was gray. Through the window of his third story apartment Tsukishima saw that it had snowed overnight. He shivered slightly and went to look for a pair of socks. The apartment he could afford was old and the heating was barely adequate. Twenty minutes later he slipped a coat over his thick sweater and headed out for his morning coffee. 

He held the door open for one of his neighbors returning with their dog from a walk. They had left a trail behind them in the slush. The sidewalk was wet with snow sloshed around by other people. He sighed, resigned himself to damp socks, and stepped out. 

Six blocks later he sighted the familiar green sign above his favorite coffee shop. The line looked like it stretched to the door and Tsukishima frowned. He knew it was a popular spot, their coffee was just that good; that's why he frequented it after all. He opened the door and took his place in the line. The door opened a few more times and people stepped in behind him. 

He busied himself with his email while the line crawled forward. He heard one of the bathroom doors on his left open and close. A few moments later someone beside him shouted "This is crazy" and he felt a hand grab his. 

Tsukishima tore his gaze from his phone and looked down at his left hand. He glanced up at the guy holding his hand. He was buff and had spiky gray-white hair. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him and the guy looked at their joined hands and then met his gaze.

"You're not my boyfriend."

"No."

From behind him a slim man with short, wavy brown hair leaned out of line and said, "You're holding the wrong hand, Bokuto."

The guy, Bokuto, said, "Are you sure?"

Tsukishima and Bokuto's boyfriend answered seconds apart, "Yes."

At that point he tried to take his hand back but Bokuto had a firm grip on it. He grinned at Tsukishima, "I feel committed to finishing this coffee experience with you."

"I'm not paying for you."

Bokuto let go of his hand and pouted, "Never mind. Let me go back to my boyfriend."

From the back of the line he heard Bokuto's boyfriend say, "I'm not paying for you either."

A few people in the line laughed. 

A guy with wild black hair wearing a red jacket in front of Tsukishima spoke up then, "Bro, come hold my hand and I'll buy you any coffee you want." 

Bokuto walked up and red-jacket offered him his hand. Bokuto linked their hands together. He turned and looked at Tsukishima and his boyfriend. "At least someone cares about me."

Tsukishima just raised an eyebrow. Behind him he heard Bokuto's boyfriend sigh.

Eventually, red-jacket and Bokuto got up to the counter and placed their order. Red-jacket paid and left. Bokuto hung around waiting for his boyfriend. Tsukishima finally got to the counter and the barista took his order. He went over to wait for his coffee and Bokuto grinned at him. Tsukishima frowned.

"Tsukishima!"

He picked up his coffee and made his way to the door. As he passed Bokuto's boyfriend, the man motioned for him to stop. 

"Sorry about Bokuto. He can be ... childish."

"It's fine."

Bokuto's boyfriend gave him a small smile. Then Tsukishima was opening the door to the coffee shop. He hoped the rest of his day was less eventful.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr http://thephobia.com/post/133992947154/this-has-been-my-thanksgiving This was written in about 40 minutes and is unbeta'd. Give a shout if you find any glaring mistakes. I can be found at believeinthe13.tumblr.com.


End file.
